Correspondance
by lasurvolte
Summary: [UA - Destiel] Dean est au lycée, il sort avec les filles, parce qu'il aime les filles, mais sans jamais trouver celle avec qui il aurait envie de rester. Puis il rencontre Castiel, un type complètement à côté de la plaque, qui vient d'arriver au lycée...


**Titre :** Correspondance

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompts :** Toutes lui plaisent, aucune ne lui correspond.

* * *

Dean avait eu pleins de coups de foudre. A peu près pour toutes les filles de sa classe, et quelques unes du lycée. C'était pas vraiment de l'amour, ou bien ça l'était mais que pendant une semaine. Le temps de la séduire, et de coucher avec, de simplement les embrasser ou rien de tout ça. Il n'avait pas vraiment de préférence particulière. Il avait aimé la petite rouquine, comme la ronde blonde, la grande perche aux cheveux courts, celle qui s'habillait toujours en jogging, comme celle qui ne mettait que des minijupes, même en hiver. Toutes les filles lui plaisaient en fait, il avait même essayé de draguer la prof d'anglais avant qu'elle ne le remette à sa place. Toutes les filles le faisaient craquer mais il n'arrivait jamais à se fixer. Peut-être bien qu'il ne le voulait pas. Toutes lui plaisaient, aucune ne lui correspondaient et ça n'avait guère d'importance, il n'avait que seize ans, il ne cherchait pas à se marier.

Rien à voir avec son petit frère, amoureux de la même depuis qu'il avait huit ans et qui n'avait toujours pas osé lui dire.

Dean ne cherchait pas plus grand ni meilleur. Il faisait juste passer le temps quand les cours devenaient trop ennuyant, il faisait des clins d'oeils à celle-ci ou à celle-là. Il passait pour un petit con et il s'en foutait. Les profs l'avaient dans le collimateur mais il n'y faisait guère attention. Il y avait bien cette fille qui le détestait vraiment depuis qu'il était sorti avec sa meilleure amie et sa sœur en même temps qu'elle. En même temps ils n'avaient pas signés de contrat de fidélité. Et puis il y avait son père qui lui répétait toujours _« qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ?»,_ qu'est ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Dean n'en savait rien, il ne savait pas lui-même quoi faire de lui. En tout cas pas quelque chose qui nécessitait trop d'études. Sauf si ça signifiait mater des films toute la journée.

En vrai, il y avait bien que son petit frère pour le comprendre et l'accepter tel quel, dommage qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même classe. Dean pourrait embêter Sam en lui lançant des boulettes de papier alors que celui-ci chercherait à étudier. Ca l'occuperait. Mais Sam avait beau être un petit génie, il n'avait pas sauté de classe et il n'avait que douze ans.

C'était donc une journée normale et banale au lycée. Dean sortait avec une fille plus âgée, qui avait autant de conversation qu'une huître, qui ne savait même pas qui était Alfred Hitchcock et qui pensait que AC/DC était l'alphabet allemand. Mais elle embrassait bien. Et puis la semaine d'avant il était sorti avec une fille qui aimait les mêmes trucs que lui et ça n'avait pas duré quand même, alors ça ne voulait rien dire.

\- Y a un nouveau dans ma classe, lui dit-elle à un moment.

\- Hm ?

\- Il est trop bizarre sérieux. Mais vachement mignon.

\- Plus que moi ?

\- Non ça c'est impossible.

\- Oh t'es trop gentille.

Dean se lassait déjà. Dean pensait à autre chose alors qu'elle l'embrassait. Il pensait à une chanson d'Aerosmith, pour passer le temps. Il l'interrogea sur le nouveau, des fois que ça soit un sujet intéressant.

\- Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Qui ?

\- Le nouveau dans ta classe.

\- Castiel.

\- Et pourquoi tu dis qu'il est bizarre ?

\- Il sait pas s'habiller, il sait pas se coiffer et il a l'air descendu de Mars.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il parle pas beaucoup, il réponds toujours à côté, quand on lui a demandé d'où il venait, il a répondu « du couloir ».

Dean éclata de rire.

\- Il est pas bizarre, il a juste de l'humour.

\- Il était sérieux Dean, je te promets. Tiens c'est lui là bas !

Dit la fille en pointant un gars du doigt. Un brun pas coiffé. Sa petite amie du moment avait raison, Castiel était habillé bizarrement. Pas du tout comme un lycéen. Il avait une chemise blanche, une cravate bleue à l'envers, un trench-coat. Qui s'habillait comme ça au lycée ?

\- Il a quel âge ?

\- Dix-huit ans.

Castiel n'était pas coiffé, ou bien alors c'était la mode d'avoir les cheveux n'importe comment sur Mars. Et Dean le trouva effectivement mignon. Carrément très mignon même.

\- Eh Castiel ! Appela-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Le réprimanda sa petite amie.

\- Je lui dis bonjour.

Castiel tourna les yeux vers lui et le bleu foudroya Dean. Oh merde, il avait des yeux bleus magnifiques, d'un bleu électrique. Electrisant. Il ravala la boule qui s'était coincé dans sa gorge et secoua la tête.

\- Salut mec ! Dit-il. Alors comme ça tu t'amuses à faire peur à ma petite amie ?

\- Je suis désolé si j'ai fais peur à qui que ce soit, s'excusa-t-il.

Dean lui sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher. Castiel vint vers lui. Il regarda la fille et s'excusa à nouveau.

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir dit quelque chose qui pouvait t'effrayer mais si c'est le cas je m'en excuse.

Dean cacha son rire derrière sa main, ce mec parlait trop bizarrement. Tellement formellement. Sa petite amie lui mit un coup de coude.

\- Alors Castiel, t'es nouveau c'est ça ? Ca se passe bien ?

\- Oui je pense.

\- Tu vas voir le lycée c'est pas toujours le pieds mais y a bien moyen de s'éclater quand même, surtout avec toutes les jolies filles qu'il y a.

Castiel plissa les yeux. Pencha la tête sur le côté. Sembla se repasser les mots de Dean dans sa tête. Finalement il dit :

\- Je ne comprends pas. Le lycée a-t-il des pieds ? Et je pensais qu'éclater pouvait être dangereux ?

Dean le regarda en clignant des yeux, puis se mit à rire franchement, tapa dans le dos de Castiel.

\- Putain mais t'es vraiment trop drôle toi.

\- Pardon ?

Castiel avait une tête vexée, sentant qu'on se moquait de lui. D'accord, il avait l'air sympa mais pas du genre à se laisser faire non plus.

\- C'est bon mon pote, te vexe pas, c'était pas méchant. C'était plutôt un compliment.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas merci.

Et Castiel lui sourit et Dean fut comme un sucre dans le café.

Ce n'était pas normal comme réaction, c'était bizarre en plus. Castiel était un mec. Castiel aurait été une fille, okay pourquoi pas hein ? Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Dean se recula. Sa petite amie prit sa main, il l'avait oublié.

\- En tout cas ce que je voulais dire c'était que le lycée c'était parfois ennuyant mais que y avait moyen de s'amuser, surtout avec les filles.

\- Tu veux dire que l'on peut faire des jeux avec les filles ?

\- En gros ouais, sourit Dean.

\- Et pourquoi pas avec les garçons ?

Dean fut pris au dépourvu, se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Si tu préfères ça avec les mecs…

\- Ca ?

La petite amie de Dean grimaça :

\- T'es pédé ? Je t'avais dis Dean qu'il était bizarre.

Castiel lui jeta un regard genre calotte glaciaire et Dean fut content qu'il ne lui soit pas adressé. Dean lâcha la main de sa petite amie :

\- Laisse tomber Cas, elle sait pas ce qu'elle raconte.

Castiel regarda ses mains.

\- Je n'ai rien à laisser tomber.

Puis réalisant quelque chose il fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

\- Cas. Pourquoi ? Ca te dérange ?

\- Est-ce que Cas c'est mon prénom en plus court ?

\- C'est exactement ça Cas.

\- Hm. Alors d'accord.

Et bordel son sourire c'était comme un coup de poing dans la tronche de Dean, un coup de poing qui lui allait directement droit au cœur. Dean se passa une main sur le visage pour se calmer.

\- Dis que je gêne, râla la fille.

Dean se tourna vers elle :

\- Euh ouais… En fait tu gênes.

Elle se vexa :

\- Mais vas-y connard, je te laisse traîner avec ton nouveau copain pédé !

Puis elle s'éloigna.

\- Je leur fais à toutes cet effet, plaisanta Dean.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'était pas contente du tout

Dean attrapa le coude de Cas pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui. Castiel était réellement bizarre et Dean trouva qu'il était sans doute le gars le plus intéressant de tout le lycée. Il eut mal aux côtes tellement Cas réussit à le faire rire. Il regretta de devoir se séparer de lui pour retourner en cours.

\- A la prochaine Cas.

\- A la prochaine Dean.

xxx

Dean arrêta du jour au lendemain de sortir avec des filles. Parce que les petites amies fallaient s'en occuper, ça prenait du temps. Y avait bien qu'en classe qu'il draguait encore, mais sinon… Sinon il passait tout son temps avec Castiel. A chaque pause il le retrouvait, pour le repas du midi aussi. Ce mec était juste incroyable. Il comprenait pas la moitié de ce que lui racontait Dean mais Dean adorait passer du temps à lui expliquer.

\- De quelle planète tu viens Cas ?

\- De la Terre, et toi ?

Dean se sentait obligé de lui ébouriffer un peu plus les cheveux. Il avait juste envie de le faire sourire. Et la première fois que Cas avait rit, Dean avait eu l'impression que la terre se mettait à trembler, mais en fait c'était juste son cœur. Maintenant il essayait juste de trouver le moyen de le faire rire encore mais Cas restait souvent les yeux écarquillés devant son humour.

\- Je ne comprends pas Dean.

\- C'était une blague Cas.

\- Ce n'était pas très drôle.

\- Faut croire.

Cas n'était pas seulement sympa et ignorant sur pleins de trucs, apparemment il était aussi terrible. Des mecs avaient cherché à l'emmerder à cause de sa bizarrerie et Cas les avait étalé. Depuis on lui foutait la paix. Ou bien on était maso. Puis il était peut-être bizarre, mais très certainement pas con. Dean pu s'en rendre compte plusieurs fois. Cas retenait ce que Dean lui expliquait et des fois il retournait les situations à son avantage, se servant de ses maladresses pour en faire une force.

\- Tout à l'heure on a disséqué des souris.

\- Ne prononce pas ce mot à table Cas.

\- Quel mot ? Souris ?

\- Disséquer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que disséquer te met mal à l'aise ?

\- Eurk…

\- Je ne dirai plus disséquer alors si ça te gêne.

\- Tu m'as coupé l'appétit là Cas.

\- Je peux avoir ton steak dans ce cas ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il venait de bien se faire avoir et le sourire en coin de Cas lui montrait combien Cas avait très bien compris ce qu'il faisait. Il poussa son assiette vers Cas :

\- Tiens petit con.

Cas eut un petit rire et Dean lui pardonna de l'avoir dupé.

xxx

Dean jouait à lancer des boulettes de papier dans la corbeille de son frère pendant que celui-ci faisait ses devoirs.

\- Sam ?

\- Hmmmmm ?

\- Comment tu sais que tu es amoureux de Jess ?

\- Je croyais que c'était toi l'expert en amour de la famille ?

\- Ben… Tu sors même pas avec elle, elle sait même pas que tu l'aimes, mais je me demandais c'est tout…

Sam haussa les épaules, ferma son bouquin et se tourna vers son frère :

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Pour rien, simple curiosité.

Sam le scruta pour essayer de deviner ce que Dean lui cachait. Dean essaya d'avoir un visage lisse et pas suspect.

\- Je ne sais pas trop Dean. Quand j'avais huit ans, j'imagine que c'était juste parce qu'elle était la fille la plus sympa et la plus belle que je connaissais, et qu'on était toujours ensemble. Maintenant… C'est plus compliqué.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'ai envie de la faire rire. J'ai envie d'être avec elle. Elle me manque des fois. Je la trouve magnifique et quand elle me sourit c'était comme si y avait plus qu'elle sur terre…

\- Tu fais dans la poésie frangin.

\- Oh la ferme ! Tu m'as demandé, je te réponds. T'es amoureux de quelqu'un ou quoi ?

Dean détourna les yeux :

\- Naaan. Enfin y a bien cette fille trop belle avec qui je partage le cours de sport… Eluda Dean.

Sam ne se laissa pas berner :

\- C'est pas de l'amour ça.

\- Ben si, c'est de l'amour.

\- C'est à peine de l'attirance Dean.

\- Je te dis que c'est de l'amour.

\- Revoilà mon grand frère l'expert en amour. Râla Sam.

Dean haussa les épaules et lança une boulette pile dans la corbeille.

\- Et tu crois que Jess t'aime ?

Sam rougit :

\- J'en sais rien, j'aimerais bien. Dit-il en remettant ses cheveux en place nerveusement.

\- Pourquoi tu lui en parles pas ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ose pas, dès que j'essaie y se passe un truc et je change d'avis.

\- Vous êtes hyper proches, je pense qu'elle voudra bien. T'es pas moche, t'es pas con, et t'es sympa en plus. Bon tes cheveux craignent un peu, mais pour le reste …

\- Je suis censé le prendre bien ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Merci Dean.

Sam finit par rouvrir son livre pour se remettre à son travail. Dean envoya deux ou trois sms à Cas, qui lui répondit avec pleins d'émoticones – il adorait ça depuis que Dean lui avait montré comment les faire. Dean souriait bêtement en lisant la réponse de Cas quand il surprit le regard de son frère sur lui :

\- Quoi ? Je croyais que tu faisais tes devoirs ?

\- Ouais. Fit Sam sans le lâcher des yeux.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je me disais… Je me demandais… Comment va Cas ?

\- Oh… Il va bien.

Dean avait bien entendu parlé de Castiel à son petit frère, puisqu'ils se parlaient de quasiment tout.

\- C'était lui les sms ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Non pour rien.

Sam retourna dans son bouquin, Dean le regarda sans comprendre, pas tout a fait sûr de ce que son frère avait pu voir en le scrutant. Il haussa les épaules et répondit au texto de Cas.

\- Juste Dean... Marmonna Sam sans le regarder.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis toujours heureux quand Jess m'envoie des sms…

Dean déglutit difficilement et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

xxx

Dean avait proposé d'emmener Cas au ciné. C'était un ciné spécial qui passait parfois des vieux films et comme Cas n'en connaissait aucun mais que Dean lui en parlait tout le temps, il décida de l'emmener voir un Hitchcock. Rebecca serait bien. En fait c'était plus pour passer du temps avec Cas que pour faire sa culture, mais Dean mêlait l'utile à l'agréable. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle, ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

\- C'est comme si on avait un salon géant, s'amusa Dean. On peut se mettre où on veut.

Ils se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Dean enleva ses chaussures et posa ses pieds sur le siège de devant, Cas se tint droit sur le sien. Dean le poussa contre :

\- Détends toi mec, le film va pas te sauter à la gueule.

\- Je ne crois pas que les films sautent Dean.

\- T'es mignon, se moqua Dean, aussi innocent qu'un ange.

\- En fait les anges sont des guerriers, ils ne sont pas aussi innocents qu'on le pense.

\- Okay… Je ne te demanderai pas comment tu sais ça.

\- Mon frère s'intéresse beaucoup à l'ésotérisme, il en parle souvent.

Dean hocha bêtement la tête tandis que Cas s'installait plus confortablement. Le film commença à ce moment là. Dean ne cessa de changer de position pour finalement presque s'étaler sur Cas. Posant son dos et sa tête contre son épaule et ses jambes sur le siège d'à côté. Cas le laissa faire sans se plaindre.

Plus tard ils sortirent du film assez silencieux. Puis Dean finit par demander :

\- Alors ça t'a plu ?

\- C'était un film qui m'a paru assez triste.

\- Tu préférerais quelque chose de plus joyeux ?

\- Non il m'a bien plu quand même. Je ne pensais pas que ça se terminerait ainsi. Mais je crois que cela aurait pu être pire.

\- Oui.

Cas se tut un moment puis fit demi-tour.

\- Quoi Cas ?

\- Finalement allons voir quelque chose de plus joyeux, tu veux bien ?

Dean hocha la tête tout sourire. Pour passer plus de temps avec Cas ? Aucun problème.

xxx

Dean emmena Castiel chez lui. Sam le regarda avec un sourire en coin quand il le rencontra :

\- Voilà donc Cas. Dean ne fait que me parler de toi.

\- Tu dois être Sam, il me parle beaucoup de toi aussi.

Sam sourit. Dean lui fit une grimace. Cas rencontra aussi le père de Dean. Leur mère était décédée quand ils étaient enfants. John parla à peine à Cas. Dean et Sam lui dirent de ne pas faire attention, qu'il était comme ça avec tout le monde. Depuis que Mary était morte, John parlait peu ou seulement pour faire des reproches. Il ne fallait pas y faire attention. Cas passa moment sympa chez Dean, il s'entendit très bien avec Sam.

\- Vous voulez pas vous mariez non ? S'amusa Dean.

\- Sois pas jaloux, se moqua Sam.

Dean rougit, regarda ailleurs, toussa.

\- Je suis pas jaloux n'importe quoi.

Cas vint se mettre près de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Dean, c'est toi que je préfère.

Dean cacha son visage derrière son coussin pendant que Sam se marrait. Cas ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait dit de bizarre.

Dean, en retour, rencontra la famille de Castiel. Cas n'avait que des frères. Tous un peu givrés. Entre le fou qui commença à lui parler de démonologie, le pseudo magicien qui fit apparaître des briquets derrière son oreille, celui avec un balais dans le cul qui l'avait regardé comme s'il n'était qu'un caca de pigeon, et finalement le mec qui se prenait pour un chevalier, Dean comprit que Cas était le plus normal de la famille. Selon Cas c'était le fou et le chevalier qui élevaient les autres parce que leurs parents n'étaient jamais là. La maison de Cas était aussi assez spéciale, très éclectique. Il y avait par ici des épées et des armures, mêlées avec des bougies allumés. Une grande bibliothèque remplie d'encyclopédie dans un coin était décorée de poster avec des images d'anges et de démons. Sur le sol du salon il y avait un grand pentacle. Cas avait punaisé un peu partout des images d'étoiles et d'abeilles, ses deux passions. Tout était rangé de manière improbable. Dean se demanda longtemps pourquoi il y avait un grille pain dans les toilettes. C'était vraiment farfelu, mais cela amusa Dean au final. On ne devait pas s'ennuyer ici. Puis le pseudo magicien posa la question qui tue :

\- Au fait Cas, c'est ton nouveau petit ami ?

Dean aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher.

\- Non. C'est un ami.

\- Avec ses beaux yeux verts, étonnant que tu l'ais pas déjà croqué tout cru.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi Gabriel, se fâcha Cas.

Dean sentait ses oreilles chauffés, rougissant jusque là au moins.

\- En tout cas il n'a pas l'air contre, vu comme il rougit.

Dean posa ses mains sur son visage pour se cacher, alors que Cas se tournait vers lui :

\- Tu le gênes Gabriel ! Arrête de faire ça, tout de suite !

Gabriel finit par hausser les épaules :

\- Oh ça va hein, je disais ça comme ça. T'énerve pas petit frère, non mais quel mauvais caractère.

Cas attrapa le bras de Dean et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Chambre bordélique par tous les côtés. Le lit de Cas disparaissait sous une tonne de chose qu'il repoussa par terre pour pouvoir s'y asseoir avec Dean.

\- N'écoute pas Gabriel, souvent il dit n'importe quoi.

\- Je vois.

\- Désolé si tu t'es sentis gêné par ce qu'il a dit.

\- Non c'est bon Cas, t'inquiète pas. J'étais surpris c'est tout.

C'était tout. Cas lui sourit, le cœur de Dean fit le con.

xxx

Dean ne supportait plus de voir le trench coat et la cravate mal mise de Cas. Il finit par le traîner de force dans un magasin.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes venu ici Dean ?

\- Parce que je vais dépenser mon argent de poche pour t'habiller correctement.

Dean lui passa des tee-shirts et des chemises à sa taille, des jeans. Bon sang des jeans. Si Dean revoyait encore un pantalon en tissu sur Cas il allait mordre quelqu'un.

Quand Cas passa le tee-shirt, la veste et le jean que Dean lui choisit et sortit de la cabine d'essayage, Dean eut l'impression d'avoir le souffle coupé.

\- Super, fit Dean en levant les pouces.

Cas sourit. Dean frôla l'arrêt cardiaque.

xxx

Sam mâchonnait un crayon, tout en surlignant quelque chose dans son cours.

\- Sam arrête de bouffer des crayons ou tu vas te transformer en porte crayon.

\- Pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur Dean ? Demanda Sam en retirant le crayon de sa bouche.

\- Je suis pas de mauvaise humeur.

\- Cas n'était pas au lycée aujourd'hui ?

\- T'es un putain de médium ou quoi ? Il était malade.

\- Tu pourrais aller le voir pour lui donner des cours.

\- Au cas où t'aurais oublié on n'est pas dans la même classe.

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu avais oublié ce détail.

Dean regarda Sam, sembla réfléchir un moment, puis hocha la tête. Il se releva, attrapa son sac et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère au passage :

\- T'es un génie Sammy.

Deux secondes plus tard il claquait la porte de la maison. Sam avait un petit sourire fier de lui.

Cas fut très content de voir Dean. Dean en oublia de dire pourquoi il était venu. Ils se contentèrent de discuter.

\- T'es pas malade comme un chien, je me suis inquiété.

\- Non Dean, c'est normal. Je ne suis pas un chien.

Dean faisait exprès, il faisait exprès juste pour que Cas le reprenne, juste pour que Cas lui montre l'absurdité des expressions. Juste parce qu'il adorait que Cas soit à côté de la plaque. Juste parce que Cas l'amusait tout le temps, qu'il se sentait sourire et rire quand il était avec lui. Qu'il se sentait bien.

Bien comme avec aucune fille avant Cas. Il ne faisait même plus attentions à elles parce qu'il n'y avait que Cas.

Mais Cas était un garçon, ça rendait tout compliqué.

xxx

Des rumeurs dégueulasses commencèrent à défiler sur Cas dans le lycée. Dean cassa deux dents à un mec qui vint lui en parler et eut des problèmes. Les gens disaient que Cas, en plus d'être pédé, s'était fait virer de son ancien lycée parce qu'il couchait avec un prof. Ils en riaient, se moquaient entre eux, et Dean avait tous envie de les faire taire. Parce que même si ça avait été vrai, qu'est ce que ça pouvait leur foutre ?

Cas semblait triste.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe Dean, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde rigole à cause de moi mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais.

Cas ne savait même pas qu'on parlait dans son dos.

\- N'y fais pas attention Cas, les gens sont cons. Ils disent des saloperies sur toi.

\- Lesquels ?

Dean l'informa et Cas grimaça.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Dean, ne les croit pas d'accord ? Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Je n'écoute pas les rumeurs débiles Cas.

Cas poussa un soupire de soulagement, puis dit :

\- Je ne couchais pas avec un prof.

\- D'accord.

\- Mais il y a un prof qui me faisait du chantage…

Dean serra les poings :

\- Connard de prof.

\- J'ai refusé de faire ce qu'il voulait et il a répandu cette rumeur. J'avais des gros problèmes alors mes frères ont préféré que je change de lycée. Et maintenant ça va recommencer.

\- Je les laisserai pas faire Cas. Je vais te protéger.

\- J'ai pas vraiment besoin qu'on me protège Dean, je sais me défendre.

\- Mais c'est mieux si on est deux pour te défendre non ?

Cas finit par hocher la tête.

Dean engueula tous ceux qu'il entendait rependre la rumeur.

\- Tu dis ça sur Cas, dit-il à un de ses amis, mais je me souviens que toi tu pissais au lit jusqu' l'année dernière… Hm oups, je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça tout fort, tout le monde pourrait m'entendre.

L'ami rougit gêné :

\- Voilà ce que ça fait les rumeurs alors maintenant fermez là.

Et Dean faisait pareil pour tous ceux qui parlaient de Cas. Les gens se calmèrent un peu. Pour faire naître une autre rumeur. Une rumeur sur Cas et Dean. Qui sortiraient ensemble.

Quand Dean l'apprit, il nia tout en bloque. Cas fit comme lui. Mais les gens restaient persuadés qu'ils se passaient quelque chose entre eux, parce qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble…

xxx

Dean ronchonnait et venait de gribouiller la couverture d'un cahier de Sam, dessinant des types morts avec du sang partout.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dean ?

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire Sam ? A cause de moi les gens disent que Cas sort avec moi, et il est encore victime des rumeurs. Mais je ne vais pas l'éviter, je ne veux pas…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il en pense Cas ?

\- Je sais pas, ça doit le gêner mais il ne m'en parle pas.

Sam fit tourner son stylo entre ses doigts :

\- Dean ça te dérange toi ?

\- Hein de quoi ?

\- Qu'on puisse penser que tu es homo et que tu sors avec Cas, ça te dérange ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Pas tant que ça. Je pensais que ça me dérangerait, mais en fait je m'en fous. Je me dis que ce qui se passe entre Cas et moi ça les regarde pas.

Sam lui sourit :

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je ne pense que ça dérange Cas. Et si ça t'inquiète, demande-lui et tu verras bien.

Dean hocha la tête et continua ses dessins.

\- Sam…

\- Oui ?

\- Ca te dérange toi, ces rumeurs ?

\- Non.

\- Je veux dire ça te dérangerait si…

Dean ne finit pas sa phrase, il faisait un gribouillis avec le stylo. Sam savait c'était quoi sa question. _« Ca te dérangerait si c'était vrai ? »_

\- Non.

\- Okay…

xxx

Dean était assis avec Cas sur un banc dans la cours du lycée. Les gens ricanaient et les montraient du doigt.

\- Je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus me parler Dean, fit Cas.

Dean passa son bras autour de Cas :

\- Je comprendrai si toi tu veux plus me parler Cas.

\- J'ai encore envie de te parler, ces rumeurs me sont égales.

\- Moi aussi.

Cas tourna sa tête vers lui :

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouaip. Je m'en fiche.

\- D'accord, sourit Cas.

Et Dean fondit. Dean se lança, bafouilla :

\- Tu sais, puisqu'on en est là, on a qu'à rendre ces rumeurs réelles. Enfin… Si tu veux.

Le sourire de Cas s'élargit et il approcha son visage de Dean.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Dean.

Dean loucha sur les lèvres de Cas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends.

Dean se pencha et embrassa Cas. Voilà. Les rumeurs allaient devenir vrai, et en fait Dean s'en foutait. Cas aussi.

Dean avait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui correspondait. Avec qui il avait envie d'être. Il avait trouvé quelque chose de plus grand que simplement sortir avec des filles tout le temps différentes.

Il avait trouvé Cas, et ça lui allait très bien.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une fic qui traîne sur mon ordi depuis des plombes. Et je la publie enfin. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé.


End file.
